


Happy Combined Atlantis Winter Holidays

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Rodney blinked blurrily, turning over in bed to see the clock on the bedside table. It blinked two hours past his usual wake up time, which had him scrambling to his feet. He was late! The city needed him!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Radek Zelenka
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 5





	Happy Combined Atlantis Winter Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for mycrofrh.

“Rodney, are you awake?”

Rodney blinked blurrily, turning over in bed to see the clock on the bedside table. It blinked two hours past his usual wake up time, which had him scrambling to his feet. He was late! The city needed him!

Then he remembered it was what they’d decided to celebrate as a conglomeration of the winter holidays on Atlantis, and all non-essential work was on hold for the day. And as much as he’d argued that all the work he did was essential, he’d been firmly told that none of his projects couldn’t be put off a day and he was to take a break.

“I can hear you in there!” Radek called, and oh yes, that was what had woken him up in the first place.

He stumbled over to the door and opened it, not bothering to do anything about how scruffy he probably looked. Radek had seen him in worse and for some reason still liked him, so this wouldn’t put him off. Though why he was even here was a bit of a mystery since they’d agreed to have lunch together later.

“Good morning, Rodney,” Radek said as he came in, leaving a kiss on Rodney’s cheek as he passed. “I have a present for you.”

Rodney frowned. “I thought we said no presents?”

Radek shrugged and held out a box. “Yes, yes, I know, but I wanted to,” he said, shaking the box a little when Rodney didn’t immediately take it. “I do not mind that you did not get anything for me.”

“Good,” Rodney grunted, though he did feel a little guilty about it. He’d get Radek something later, he supposed.

He took the present and quickly stripped away the paper, because no matter what he said, he always loved getting presents. It was a small box, probably only 20 cm by 20 cm, but it was crammed full of chocolates of all kinds. Rodney could feel himself salivating just looking at it.

“You are welcome,” Radek said smugly.

Rodney made a face at that, but leaned in and gave Radek a very appreciative kiss. “Thanks,” he said when he pulled back. “And happy combined Atlantis winter holidays or whatever we’re calling it.”

Radek beamed at him.


End file.
